


Ancient Roots

by Lily_Winchester



Series: Driven Back to the Roots [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester





	Ancient Roots

Moonlight shone upon the soft light of a cat's fur, making it seem as though the animal was bright gray. Her feet, however, were tinted blue gray. Intent on the object in front of her, she barely had time to notice another creature approaching from behind her. 

 

Her ears flicked back suddenly, and she turned her attention to what was behind her. The mouse that had been practically under her paws scampered away. Sighing, she let down her guard and walked over to the thing that had come up from behind. "Oakheart, you can't do things like this. It... it will be our demise." She murmured, her eyes betraying how tortured she was feeling inside. "You seem very sure of this; have you received an omen? Until then, I do believe we are allowed to miss prey." He muttered casually. 

 

"How can you be so foolish?" The other cat snapped, her blue eyes narrowed to tiny slits of hatred. "Cats are  _dying_ , Oakheart. If we don't do something now, then what will become of us? The clans will be lost without our guidance!" She thought about her daughter and son, still in their clan. They were starving. Yet, she couldn't let them die. She hadn't been the mother they wanted when she was alive; maybe she could finally protect them now. 

 

"Bluefur, this is not the end of the world; cats die all the time." " **Look at them now, Oakheart. We caused this suffering for them both. How is any of this _okay_ to you**?!" She screeched, her blue eyes glistening with the threat of new tears. "You think I'm not as hurt as you are? They grew up beside me; they acknowledged me as their parent. Do you know how much it hurts, knowing I can't protect them anymore? Do you know what I told ThunderClan before I died? I said that no cat shall harm Stonefur; I tried to protect them. And now? Our whole world is falling apart!" He yowled back, his voice rising as he continued on with his anger-full speech. 

 

Suddenly, a mist fell over the ground the two cats stood on. Unable to see around this thick layer of vapor, Bluestar let out a helpless cry. "I'm sorry!" She wailed pitifully, suddenly seeming small as her fur plastered up against her tiny frame. Oakheart grumbled something as the mist settled into his pelt. "I guess... I'm sorry, too," he mumbled while looking a bit resentful at the words he had just uttered. 

 

Before any of the two could speak more, the mist circled round them until they were blind and suffocating. " _Bluefur_!" Oakheart managed to choke out before he fell. 


End file.
